I Will Always Love Him
by Mxya
Summary: Kalissa Gull was not in love with Marcus Flint, so why was she about to marry him? DM After the battle at Hogwarts.


"We gather here today to bear witness of the joining marriage between Kalissa Gull and Marcus Flint…" I zoned out from what the minister was saying. It's not like I care anyway. That's right, today is my wedding day, and I was getting married to Marcus Flint.

Now, you may ask how I ended up engaged to be married to the crooked-toothed paedophile that is five years my senior. It's quite an interesting story really.

You see, I wasn't always engaged to Flint, oh no, there was a time when I was in love… yes, me, Kalissa Gull, the Slytherin Princess was in love.

With who?

Why, the Slytherin Prince of course.

Draco Malfoy and I had it for each other, bad. Our parents even approved. Why wouldn't they?

I will never forget the day he proposed. It was at Hogwarts, our seventh and final year to be exact. We were out by the lake, me in his gorgeous, strong arms. We watched the sunset together… then watched as the full moon rose, perfectly reflecting its silver shape on the lake.

As we sat there, he leaned into me and kissed me with more passion than he had ever kissed me before. When he pulled out, he asked me to get a certain leaf off of the tree we were under. I got up without hesitation, although a little curious and plucked the leaf with ease, seeing that it was within my reach.

When I turned back around, however, I saw Draco posed on one knee with the most gorgeous diamond ring in his hand. Much more beautiful than the one that Flint is about to place on my finger… Tears streamed down my face and I obviously said yes.

We were to get married exactly a year to the date of our graduation. Both of us wanted a long engagement. Nothing like the engagement I just had with Flint. The parents from both sides were eager to congratulate us, I just wish there would have been a way for it to work out.

I looked up into the face of my soon-to-be husband, his eyes drilling into me with that horrible smirk on his face. When he saw that I was extremely saddened by the current events, his smirk faded and a small sympathetic smile tried to creep up. I just looked down again.

No-one had given me time to breathe in the last month. I had seen Flint only once in that time and that was when he formally offered to pick up where Draco… left off.

At the time that Draco proposed to me, I didn't know his plans. I knew he wanted to be a healer, but what I didn't know was his secrets, his deep, true thoughts about the dark lord. It was always a touchy subject for him, so I never brought it up. And that worked… until the war…

I needed to know what side he was on. I knew that he had previously done things for the dark lord, like in our sixth year at Hogwarts, but nearly two years later and he wasn't acting like a deatheater anymore.

I began to worry for him. I knew what happened to those who chose to no longer follow, I had seen it… heck! I had helped **him** destroy those people. I didn't want that for Draco.

The last battle finally came. You-know-who was off somewhere fighting Potter and us deatheaters were left with the Order. Suddenly, Draco turned and started fighting us instead; he stunned his aunt, even his parents. It all went too fast.

Voldemort returned victorious to find Draco had double-crossed him. He was outraged and before we knew it, he yelled the killing curse straight at Draco, hitting him square between the shoulder blades. Draco fell to the floor, dead.

The Order members noticed that Voldemort had come back and Harry hadn't. They all dissaperated, ending the battle.

I ran over to Draco's lifeless body and apparated the two of us away. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched him grow paler than he already was. My love… my love was gone.

Flint showed up, and then my parents, the others with Voldemort following. They all looked rather angered that I had brought Draco's body and was crying over it. I couldn't help it… I still loved him… I still loved him…

I will always love him.

My parents, along with the dark lord, insisted… more like _commanded_ that I should now be engaged to Flint, a loyal follower that wouldn't turn from the lord. To which _he_ obviously accepted. I couldn't hear a word they said, and frankly, I didn't care. The love of my life had just died.

So now here I am on my wedding day. The same day, the same time, the same place… the same dress that was meant to be shared special with… someone else…

I felt a lone tear run down my cheek as I pictured the love of my life and spoke those two un-dying words .

"I do."


End file.
